


These Broken Bones

by vixxster2492



Series: These Broken Men [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Slightly shippy but not too bad, mentions of broken bones, so many HCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxster2492/pseuds/vixxster2492
Summary: A mixture of angsty and fluffy HCs centred around the theme of Broken BonesChapter One: Wilford's discovery of something he shouldn't find leads to more revelations than he and Dark are comfortable with(AKA: Wilford takes something he shouldn't have and everyone (especially Dark and Wilford) has a Bad Time)Basically just prepare for angstChapter Two: Wilford is an idiot and got injured, that's pretty much it (less angst, more fluff)Chapter Three: Follow-up of Chapter One





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so the first chapter of this is based on a dream I had like four months ago, and I wrote it up but then lost the paper so it took me a while to get to this point.  
> I'm a mess   
> I should be writing essays and revising but here I am  
> -Vixx

_‘Warfstache!’_ Dark’s anger-filled voice echoes down the hallway, multiple doors cracking open with curious eyes peering down the corridor as the other egos wondered what Wilford had done _this_ time. All were too fearful to actually venture out, worried that Dark’s anger may be transposed onto them instead. As Dark’s voiced echoed down the hall again, eyes widened as they realised that Dark was using Wilford’s last name, curiosity taking over as the frantic voice grew closer. Wilford must have really fucked up this time.

Maniacal giggling filled the hall as Wilford ran towards the common-room at the end of the hall, hand clasping _something_ as he fled out of sight. The reason for his speed quickly became apparent as Dark rounded the corner, not even attempting to maintain a collected façade as he sprinted after Wilford.

‘ _Warfstache!_ Get _back_ here!’ The static crackling around Dark flickered blue as he bellowed, storming into the common-room. The other egos slowly crept out of their respective rooms, following to the doorway but all too afraid to physically step into the highly-charged room.

 

* * *

 

Dark pushed his arm harder into Wilford’s neck, slightly choking the still-smiling man.

‘Give. It. Back.’ Dark ground out, reaching for the item Wilford still held, however he was unable to grab it as Wilford held his arm higher, above his reach. The other egos stared at the stunning cane held aloft by Wilford, the rounded silver handle and polished black shaft glinting in the light.

‘Warfstache. It’s mine. Give it back. Now!’  Wilford did not seem intimidated by Dark’s growling, the static around his flashing blue with alarming frequency, only briefly interspersed with red as he grew more frantic and frustrated.

Dark’s shoulder snapped backwards as he overstretched his arm, shoulder-blade caving in with a loud snap. Wilford’s smile shrank slightly as he stared down at Dark’s broken shoulder, the other egos all peering in in a state of shock. Dark’s glare however did not falter as he reached his arm back, snapping the shoulder-blade back together, before reaching for the cane again, applying more pressure to Wilford’s neck with his other arm.

Wilford paled slightly before grinning again, pushing the words past the bruising pressure on his throat. ‘You want it so bad? Go and get it!’

With the limited motion Wilford’s trapped arm had, he flung the cane. Dark’s body twisted with a series of cracks as he turned to follow its trajectory. His left leg buckled with a loud snap as he spun, leaning further as he attempted to grab the cane before it fell. Dark’s spine snapped as he reached further, crashing him into the floor, surrounded in blue static, an arm outstretched to the cane that now lay in three cleanly broken parts. The ringing around him reached a crescendo, snapping the other egos out of their collective shock. Dr. Iplier sighed and walked away from the doorway they huddled in, intent on prepping his clinic before more injuries could be sustained and his aid was needed, leaving the others to stare at the broken form of Dark laying in front of them.

Dark’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears, slowly crawling towards the pieces of the cane, blue completely encompassing his form. Wilford stared at Dark and the broken cane, unable to do anything as his friend started crying, grasping at the cane that he had unintentionally destroyed. As Dark cradled the pieces close to himself, tears flooding down his cheeks and harsh sobs pulling at his broken shoulder, Wilford took a step forward.

‘Dark, I- I’m so sorry.’ Wilford paused as Dark’s form glitched, face coloured red glaring at him, before he flickered back to blue and tearful. ‘Old friend-‘

Wilford was abruptly cut off as Dark suddenly appeared in front of him, whole and engulfed in red, bar his hand still coated in blue desperately clutching the broken cane. Dark pushed Wilford back against the wall, teeth bared.

‘I should have left you to burn with the rest of them, William. I never should have helped you. I _hate_ you.’ Dark released the now crying Wilford, leaving him to collapse into a sorrowful heap on the ground, sobbing half-formed words. Dark’s aura returned to flickering between red and blue, tear-tracks staining his face but otherwise emotionless. The only sign of tension in his body was the tight grasp his still-blue hand had upon the shattered cane.

‘ _William?_ ’ One of the Jims mouthed to another, quickly hushed as they all turned back to the scene in front of them,

Dark started to walk away from the crumpled form of Wilford, heading towards his own rooms far away from the common-room, not looking backwards.

‘D-Damien?’ Wilford’s broken voice quietly echoed throughout the silent room, freezing Dark in his place. A pulse of blue overtook Dark’s aura, overwhelming any traces of red. ‘Damien? Old friend, is that you?’

Dark sighed, rolling his shoulders before slowly turning to face Wilford. ‘He’s dead, Wilford.’

‘No, no, no, no.’ Wilford frantically shook his head, a small smile appearing. ‘You- you can’t be dead. You’re standing here. Right here. You’re not dead! I- I didn’t kill anybody.’ Wilford’s crazed smile suddenly grew. ‘I didn’t kill anybody!’ He pulled himself upright.

‘Wilford, please.’ Dark’s voice was strained as he stared at the grinning man.

The wide smile shrank slightly, before Wilford started to laugh. ‘Wilford? Damien, you rapscallion you, why are you calling me that?’

Dark huffed a soft laugh before sighing again, shaking his head slightly, blue static pulsing once more. ‘William,’ Wilford grinned widely in response ‘they’re all dead, Wil. Damien, Mark, Celine, the Detective, the DA-‘

Wilford laughed, interrupting Dark. ‘Now I know you’re joking. I saw our dear friend the DA get up, fine as anything. They’re not dead, I _didn’t_ kill them.’

Dark grasped both of Wilford’s arms, staring deep into his tear-filled eyes. ‘William. They’re all gone, we need you to accept this.’

‘We?’ Wilford’s head tilted to the side slightly, the other egos leaning closer in an attempt to hear more of the quiet conversation.

‘We? I- I meant I. Damien isn’t here anymore, Wilford, please listen to me.’

‘What-What do you mean?’ Wilford tried to take a step back, caught between the wall and Dark’s hold on his arms. ‘What are you on about?’

Dark’s static flared blue again, eyes softening and posture straightening. ‘Wilford- Wil. Please. I only want what’s best for you. No, _we_ only want what’s best. We need you to listen, okay?’ Dark waited for Wilford’s hesitant nod before nodding slightly and continuing. ‘Okay. First let me apologise, I never wanted this to happen to you. And I’m sorry, but everyone else _is_ dead. Technically I am too-‘ Dark held up a had as Wilford made to respond. ‘no, please, let me finish. I- _We_ will tell you everything.’

‘Damien, please- what happened to you and- and to Celine? What happened to her? Is she okay?’

Dark sighed softly before smiling at Wilford again. ‘Mark had a plan, and he- he manipulated us all out his lust for revenge. The house was too powerful and Celine- Celine had an idea, a way for us to figure out what was happening, but she wasn’t strong enough. The house took her, Mark had already taken Damien’s body leaving me to the void.’ Wilford’s shoulders shook with sobs, but Dark continued. ‘When you- when you shot the DA, we were able to heal their body to some extent-’ Dark gestured down his body, neck cracking to one side as he did so, a hand resting on his stomach. ‘but we weren’t ourselves, the house had already affected Damien and Celine, and we left the DA trapped in the house as we burned it down around them.’

Wilford stared at Dark. ‘But- I don’t understand? What happened to Celine? Damien what happened to her?’

Dark smiled again. ‘She- Technically she’s here too. We-‘

‘Can I speak to her? Please, Damien, I- I need to speak to her.’

Dark’s aura pulsed once blue more before the red overtook the static, leaving the hand still clutching the cane outlined in blue. A soft smile graced Dark’s face as he gazed at Wilford, standing less straight-backed, hand reaching carefully towards him.

‘William.’ The soft tone contrasted Dark’s voice, but was matched by the adoration gracing his features.

‘Celine, my love, is that really you?’ Wilford grasped Dark’s hand like a lifeline. ‘Celine, I’m so sorry.’ He pulled Dark closer, embracing the relaxing figure in front of him.

‘William, you- you don’t have to apologise, I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I- I’m sorry telling you I hate you, I could never hate you, I love you so much, William. I-‘

Wilford cut Dark’s ramblings off. ‘You were just protecting Damien, I can’t blame you for being mad on behalf of your brother, you always were so protective.’ He smiled at Dark, who grinned back.

‘Either way, I’m sorry. But William, I need you to understand, I- _we’re_ not who we were before.’ Static overtook the red momentarily, flashes of blue joining the pulses. ‘ We- We _are_ Dark. Just as you are Wilford, not William, you need to accept that the people we were are gone.’

Wilford nodded slowly, tears dripping from his eyes. ‘O-Okay, thank you so much Cel-Dark.’ He rested his chin on Dark’s head for a second, cradling the other before holding him at arm’s length. ‘Okay.’ Wilford smiled, red and blue static emanating from Dark who stared emotionlessly back at Wilford until a soft smile graced his lips. He nodded once before turning away.

‘I’m going to find the Doctor, there’s still some bones out of place, injuries to be treated, the usual. Go get some rest, Wil.’ He looked back and smiled at Wilford again, none noticing the blood slowly spreading across his white shirt beneath his blazer. ‘Bye, Wil.’ He grinned at Wilford briefly before walking off in the direction of the clinic.

Wilford smiled to himself, his soft ‘Celine’ echoing through the room as he entered the door that lead to him own rooms.

The other egos stared at each other in shock and confusion, none willing to break the calm silence that followed the intense discussion. As one they nodded, silently deciding to keep this between them before heading back to their own rooms, all falling to sleep with thoughts of what they discovered rolling around their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's have some cute stuff after that last one
> 
> I don't usually write fluffy things but here we are

‘Daaaaaaaaaaaark.’

Dark sighed as he heard Wilford’s voice echo through the empty hallways.

‘Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark, heeeeeeeelp.’

Dark slowly pulled himself out of his chair, closing his laptop with another sigh, red and blue flaring around him as he made his way to his office door. He stumbled backwards as the door flung open following his gentle tug on the handle, Wilford falling through the frame only to be caught by Dark’s quick reflexes. A growl grew deep in Dark’s throat as he stared down at the man who had interrupted his work.

‘What, Wilford?’ Dark ground out, pulling Wilford into an upright stance.

‘It huuuuurts.’ Wilford’s bottom lip trembled in its pout, pink eyes welling up as he slouched pathetically into Dark’s shoulder.

‘What hurts? What did you do this time?’ Dark’s voice softened as he led Wilford to his leather chair, forgoing the deliberately uncomfortable one in front of the desk. As Wilford slowly sat, Dark frowned at the pain glazing his eyes, blue and red pulsing erratically in worry. ‘Wilford?’

‘My-my arm –‘ Wilford paused, tears starting to slowly fall from his eyes ‘I- I think I’ve injured it.’

Dark froze before opening a desk drawer, passing a folded handkerchief over to Wilford for him to dry his face, waiting until he had done so before asking ‘What happened?’

‘I-‘ Wilford suddenly turned a subtle red, embarrasement flooding his cheeks. ‘I was trying to race the King to the top of a tree and- and-‘

Dark sighed once more ‘Let me guess… you missed a branch and fell out of the tree and landed on your wrist.’

Wilford sat upright, forcing his disagreement out through his pain-gritted teeth ‘No, no, no, no! I almost beat him but then a squirrel _attacked me_ out of nowhere! Just Whoosh’ Wilford attempted to gesticulate the ‘whoosh’, waving his arms around before stopping with a hiss and cradling his injured wrist closer to himself. ‘Ow. Anyway, I tried to stop this obviously rabid squirrel and thought maybe if I tickled it it would be happy and leave me alone! But as I reached for my knife, my- my hand slipped off the branch and I fell.’ He leant back in the chair, outwardly pleased with his daring tale.

Dark’s fingers massaged his forehead as he attempted to make sense of Wilford’s story. ‘What happened to the King of the Squirrels? Why didn’t he try to help?’

‘Oh he did, he told me to stay laying there whilst he went to get the Doctor, but I got bored and I wanted to see you, so here I am.’ Wilford span slightly in the chair, stopping as his leg smacked against the side of the desk. ‘Ouch.’ He attempted to massage the forming bruise ‘OW!’ with the wrong hand. Dark gently grabbed his elbow, forcing Wilford to cradle his injured wrist on his shoulder.

‘Come on, let’s go and find the Doctor, I’m sure he’s worried.’ Together they stood, Dark leading Wilford towards the clinic, hoping that, upon finding Wilford missing, the Doctor had returned to prepare the clinic for whatever injury he had sustained.

Entering the clinic to find the King of the Squirrels pacing nervously and attempting to explain what had happened to an ever-increasingly exasperated Doctor, Dark coughed lightly, pushing Wilford into the room.

‘Here’s your errant patient, let me know if you need anything else to deal with him and his stupidity, I’ll be in my office. King, meet with me later so we can have a talk about appropriate behaviour.’ Dark waited for the hesitant nod from the now terrified King before nodding at the Doctor and Wilford, turning on his heel and returning to his office. As he closed the door behind him the echoes of ‘I’m sorry, you’re dying.’ and Wilford’s fearful responding screams followed him. He chuckled softly before shaking his head and returning to his work.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Less than an hour passed before Dark’s office door flew open, crashing into the wall behind. Dark lifted his head, removing his glasses as he sneered at whoever was entering. Upon seeing Wilford pouting in the doorway he schooled his expression into neutrality, before smiling slightly.

‘So, Wil, how was your visit to our dear Doctor?’

Wilford frowned at him, moving to the other side of the desk. ‘I can’t believe you left me there to deal with him! Alone! But anyway-‘ Wilford grinned, lifting his injured wrist. ‘Look! It’s pink!’ A hot pink cast adorned his arm, catching the light and dropping glitter all over Dark’s floor. Wilford leaned over pushing his cast towards Dark’s face. ‘Look at the glitter! It’s red and blue, just like you!’ Wilford’s grin softened, still wide but less manic. ‘I didn’t realise the Doc had so many colours, and I was going to have all of them, but he told me I could only have one, and then King told him to let me have what I wanted, and whilst they were fighting over it –‘ Wilford paused for a breath, smiling at Dark once more. ‘Well, I wanted the colours that looked best with pink and the blue and red were next to each other and I thought, well, I thought that they’d look best.’

Dark took a minute to absorb the overflow of information he’d just received from Wilford, before smiling slightly and nodding. ‘It looks brilliant, Wil.’ The grin dropped off his face, hand reaching out to grasp Wilford’s collar tightly. ‘Now get out of here before you leave more glitter on my files.’

Wilford grinned widely, laughing and pulling backwards, practically dancing out of Dark’s reach. ‘Bye, Darky!’ Wilford sang as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket, tossing it towards Dark’s desk as he ran out of the room. A muffled ‘Ouch!’ could be heard as he slammed into the wall opposite the door, before he sprinted down the hall.

Dark sat, covered in pink glitter, eyebrow twitching, staring at the mess of his room. He stood up, chair falling backwards with the force of it, before sprinting out of the room.

‘Warfstache!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment on what you liked and what you want to see next (I do have some ideas planned but I'd love to hear from you guys)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short follow-up to Chapter One - Dark visiting the Doctor's clinic afterwards

Dark slowly opened the door to the Doctor’s clinic, cradling his stomach softly.

‘Ah, Wilford, I’ll be with you in a minute, shut the door and sit on the bed, you know the drill.’ Dr, Iplier said, staring at his computer screen as he frantically typed up some notes.

Dark closed the door, coughing as he moved over to bed.

‘So, Wil, what did Dark do to you no-‘ the Doctor span in his chair, freezing as he saw Dark perched on the end of the bed. ‘Oh- Oh, Dark! Hello… I- I was expecting Wilford, what’re you doing here?’

Dark smirked slightly, ‘Well, unfortunately Wilford seems to be fine, so I’m here in his stead.’

‘What seems to be the problem?’ Dr. Iplier said as he stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so.

Dark’s face fell, arm tightening around his abdomen. ‘Well, Wilford seems to have… _aggravated_ some old injuries, I just need some superficial care and then I’ll leave you to your work.’

‘Old injuries? I don’t have anything listed on your file, not that there’s much of anything in there.’ The Doctor moved closer, eyes focusing on the growing bloodstain on Dark’s previously pristine shirt. ‘Dark, what happened? You- You’re bleeding.’

Dark sighed, moving his arm away from the wound. ‘As I said, an old injury. I can deal with that later, but my shoulder needs to be sorted out, our _argument_ earlier dislocated it and it seems as though I was unable to properly set it myself.’

The Doctor’s hands hovered over Dark’s shoulder, ‘I’ll set this first, then we will deal with your “ _old injury._ ”’ His eyes narrowed as he sarcastically quoted Dark’s nonchalance. ‘This might hurt, I’m going to have to dislocate it again.’

Dark gritted his teeth, a soft hiss escaping as the Doctor pushed on his shoulder blade, pushing it back out of place. Dr. Iplier paused at the noise, before Dark ground out ‘Don’t stop, just put it back.’ A sharp breathe left Dark as the Doctor placed his shoulder back into it’s socket, rolling his shoulders in relief. ‘Thank you for your assistance.’

Dark made to stand up, before a hand pushed him back down onto the bed. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’

‘You’ve dealt with my shoulder, that’s all I needed you to help with, now I must get back to my work.’

‘Oh no, no. You’re staying right there and I’m going to sort out your other injury.’

‘That’s not necessary, Doctor. I-‘

Dr. Iplier held up a hand, ‘Stop right there. I’m helping, end of conversation. Now lay down.’

Dark stayed silent for a minute, weighing his options before sighing once more and laying back against the raised back rest of the bed. ‘Fine.’ He started to unbutton his shirt as the Doctor put on new gloves, grabbing some bandages and antiseptic wipes.

The Doctor froze as he turned back to Dark, a slowly seeping bullet wound prominent on his chest. He rushed over, forcibly pushing a was of gauze against the hole. ‘Dark! What happened?!’ Dark gasped sharply as the Doctor applied more pressure, attempting to push him off.

‘Doctor, please. Stop.’ The Doctor shook his head, attempting to reach for more gauze as blood seeped through the wad he was holding to the wound. ‘DOCTOR.’

Dr. Iplier jumped back as Dark shouted, red spiking around him in sharp contrast to the calm static that had surrounded him. Dark held the lightly spotted gauze up, showing the Doctor how little blood was actually escaping the wound. ‘Doctor, it’s fine, I just need it cleaned, the blood will stop soon.’

‘What- What? I don’t understand, you’ve been shot, you- you should be dying, Dark.’ The Doctor attempted to step back towards Dark, holding out the new gauze as a peace offering, stopping as Dark held out a hand.

Dark sighed, aura returning to its neutral static, intermittently interspersed with flashes of red and blue. ‘Doctor, look. I’m not _dying._ ’

The Doctor stepped closer again, peering at the wound. ‘But… this shot should have killed you, Dark. I need to sew it up before you bleed out. But you’re not dying… How is this possible?’

‘As I said, an old injury. Just clean out the blood, I’ll be fine.’ The Doctor shook his head, before accepting the weird reality of the injury, watching the blood-flow slow.

‘Okay. I can do that.’ He reached for the antiseptic wipes, cleaning to wound and surrounding areas. He froze as the removal of the blood revealed scars littering Dark’s grey skin. ‘What happened to you Dark?’

‘Don’t worry yourself about that, Doctor. I think you’ve helped enough now.’ Dark sat upright, forcing the Doctor to back away from the bed as he buttoned his dirtied shirt. ‘I assume you’ll keep this between us?’

Dr. Iplier nodded jerkily, ‘Patient-Doctor confidentiality… I- I won’t say anything… But, Dark, please. I need to know.’

Dark shook his head as he stood up, heading towards the door. ‘Thank you again, Doctor.’ He opened the door, stepping out swiftly, leaving the Doctor standing in the middle of the room, staring at where Dark had just vacated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in half an hour instead of getting ready for work... whoops  
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me if you want to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to review!


End file.
